


Дикие мужчины

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Topping from the Bottom, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: «пробуждение» расширяет горизонты и жопы героев в самые разные стороны.
Relationships: Chronos/Lars (Claymore)
Kudos: 4





	Дикие мужчины

**Author's Note:**

> тяжкие телесные повреждения, нечеловеческая анатомия и мат. Очень много мата. Персонажи и автор говорят и думают им.

Недосказанность — порочное говно, ведущее в бездну пиздостраданий.

Кронос по жизни исповедовал культ земных услад и такую херь всячески порицал.

— Какого хуя ты за мной волочишься, ушлепок? — прямо спросил он, впечатав Ларса рожей в скалу. У нормального человека от этого репа бы лопнула. А Ларс ничего, только зашипел, как гадюка.  
— Да вот, — бодренько огрызнулся он, сплюнув вылетевший зуб, — выяснить, понимаешь, хочу, что ты теперь за хрен с горы. Такой ли крепкий мудила, как раньше.

От этакого прогона Кронос немного растерялся: как будто перед ним вместо мрачного белобрысого Ларса возник мрачный чернявый Номер Два со своим вечным выяснением, у кого меч длиннее.

— Слышь, Ларс, — позвал Кронос почти сочувственно, — тебя Ригальдо покусал, что ли?

В ответ Ларс извернулся как-то по-скользкому, оказавшись с Кроносом лицом к лицу, жарко дохнул сладкой кровяной тухлятиной и посулил:  
— Я тебя, Номер Четыре, выебу и высушу.

Кронос гоготнул и поскреб бороду. Ну, так бы сразу и сказал. Воистину, от недосказанности все беды.

***

Справедливости ради, они даже немного подрались. Ну, то есть если жалкую херню типа сломанных ребер и пары укусов можно назвать дракой. Вся эта ерунда срасталась сама собой, как заговоренная: вот тебе еще одна радость от «пробуждения», тысячи их.

Другой радостью, к примеру, было то, что от бешеной, чудовищной ебли с товарищем по оружию хуй не сломался и не отпал, сраженный напором настоящей мужской страсти.

— Давай, — рычал Ларс, прогнувшись в пояснице и так впиваясь зубами себе в предплечье, что уже выгрыз кусок мяса. — Давай, хера ли прохлаждаешься, я тебе не нежная девка!

На такую очевидную хуйню Кронос даже отвечать не стал, загоняя поглубже. Любая девка бы уже пополам треснула.

Наверное, следовало поразмыслить подробнее, с какой великой радости он, Номер Четыре, всю жизнь предпочитавший сиськи побольше и баб потолще, долбит в жопу боевого соратника. Но ввиду появления набора щупалец и непреодолимого желания пожрать человечины этот факт казался уже не таким странным. Ну подумаешь, помужеложился чуток. Кому какое дело. Тем более, Ларс подмахивал так, как Кроносу в жизни не подмахивала ни одна баба — ни за деньги, ни по зову сердца. Если он, сука, так «пробуждению» сопротивлялся, как тому, чтобы быть трахнутым, то и понятно, почему все эдак забавно вышло.

Ларс вдруг занятно потянулся вперед и вывернулся, будто штопор: прямо так и закрутился в талии, крепко прижимаясь к Кроносу задом и одновременно поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Рожа у него оставалась все такой же мрачной. Бесцветные брови сошлись на переносице, как у недовольной женушки, и Кронос невольно заржал.

Ларс незатейливо двинул ему кулаком в губы.

— Ебать, — искренне изумился Кронос, облизнув кровь.  
— Вот, — согласился Ларс. — Не справляешься.

Ну и наглый сученок!

Кронос рывком наклонился над ним, и, пожалуй, испытанное дало бы фору и щупальцам, и голоду, и самому факту ебли с Номером Шесть: вот так трахать кого-то сзади, наваливаясь всем весом на оттопыренные ягодицы, — и одновременно изо всех сил сдавливать его горло в ладонях.

Ларс вскинул руки, уцепился ему в плечи, — и пробил оба насквозь, когтистая тварь. И улыбнулся. Улыбнулся, сука. На его лице это выглядело дикой, кривой гримасой. Кронос опешил и чуть не раздавил ему горло к чертям собачьим.

И кончил фонтаном. Водопадом. Ебаными весенними потоками с гор.

***

В тряпье свое, снятое с покойника на полденька раньше, Ларс закутывался, как целомудренная монашка. Прямо вот: туника под горлышко, жилетка на все пуговицы, плащ не по погоде. Пригладил пятерней волосы, торчащие во все стороны. Пошарил взглядом вокруг, потом, видно, вспомнил, пожал плечами. Кронос понимал: тоже все время искал глазами свой выброшенный меч.

Чего, однако, он никак не мог взять в толк, так это куда Ларс собрался.

— А поговорить? — лениво подъебал Кронос, закинув ногу на ногу и заложив руки за голову. Ему отлично лежалось на этих дивных мелких камушках, впивающихся в спину и задницу острыми краями. Еще выгода от «пробуждения»: везде тебе мягкая перина.

Ларс посмотрел на него сверху вниз, как на жабу — очень тупую к тому же.

— О таком говорят только те, кому не с кем это делать, — заявил он резко. Прежнего апломба, однако, уже не было. Устал, бедняжка.

Кронос поднялся одним движением: раз — и на ногах. И сказал, нисколько не стесняясь того, что стоит в чем мать родила:  
— Вообще-то я хотел обсудить, куда мы теперь пойдем.

И, отвернувшись, стал не спеша одеваться в свои лохмотья: еще не запомнил, что одежду перед хорошей дракой лучше снять. Ларс вот уже выучил — и гляди, как интересно все обернулось.

На плато, уныло посвистывая, гулял ветер. В остальном было тихо, что пиздец.

— Мы? — наконец-то спросил Ларс.

Кронос надел украшенные прорехами штаны, хмыкнул — и сказал, оставляя вопрос без ответа:  
— Я в земли Муха, где теплее.

Тропа тянулась на юг, едва заметная, давно не хоженая. Кронос зашагал по ней, босой, не оглядываясь — точно зная, что Ларс волочится следом, как приклеенный.

Тысяча земных наслаждений в одной поджарой тушке. Кронос все их возьмет с собой.

А недосказанность — к пиздостраданиям прямейший путь. Пусть помается, младшим Номерам это всегда только на пользу.


End file.
